TEN YEARS
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [DRABBLE HAEHYUK] Aku harus minta ganti rugi pada dia yang telah membuatku jatuh sejatuh- jatuhnya, dalam sedalam- dalamnya / BL / OS /Happy B'day My Cutie Pie


TEN YEARS

..

..

..

HAEHYUK

..

..

..

By DeSTORIA

..

..

* * *

..

Dia begitu indah. Dimataku dia begitu bersinar, seperti permata. Anggap aku berlebihan, tapi siapa pun akan berpendapat sama sepertiku begitu melihatnya.

Aku menyayanginya melebihi rasa sayang dari segala jenis sayang. Menghabiskan stok sayang yang kupunya. Maka dari itu, aku mau minta ganti rugi. Karena menyayanginya setelah dihitung- hitung rasanya amat sangat memakan waktu. Dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun, aku memujanya. Memandanginya adalah candu. Memikirkannya seperti menikmati kudapan renyah sehari- hari.

Kalau satu tahun itu dipatok ada 365 hari, kemudian satu hari itu ada 24 jam. Lalu dalam satu jam itu ada 60 menit. Dimana satu menit itu ada 60 detik. Terus, ada berapa banyak detik yang aku punya hanya untuk seorang dia? Jangan lupa kalikan sepuluh karena aku melakukannya selama sepuluh tahun.

Kalau waktuku yang lalu bisa aku tabung, kemudian bisa dikonversikan kedalam mata uang dollar, aku sudah jadi konglomerat. Itu waktu yang aku gunakan hanya untuk memikirkan dia. Belum dihitung dengan berapa lama dalam sehari aku melihatnya dari jauh.

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku harus minta ganti rugi!

Tapi...hey, bukankah aku menyukainya tanpa bayaran?

Lantas mau bagaimana lagi. Semua yang dilakukannya tetap saja selalu menyilaukan. Melihat dia tersenyum, hati tak karuan. Melihatnya tertawa, aku sesak nafas. Mau pingsan. Ah, aku ini selalu berlebihan ketika sudah berhubungan dengan dia. Ck!

Kalau aku melihat dia, bawaannya ingin merayu. Merangkai jutaan kata puitis hanya untuk menggambarkan bagaimana hati ini menari karena dia. Sibuk berkata- kata seolah menyembunyikan jutaan kupu- kupu yang terbang di dalam perut.

Akhir- akhir ini aku semakin berubah. Aku seperti menjadi salah satu tokoh dalam novel roman picisan. Dan hal yang patut menjadi sorotan adalah, itu semua hanya karena aku jatuh hati. Jatuh sejatuh- jatuhnya. Dalam sedalam- dalamnya.

Harus lihat bagaimana dia setiap hari di kampus. Sweater putih kebesarannya, celana skinny jeans hitam dan sepatu warna senada dengan sweater. Baju itu yang sering membuatku iri. Seharian menemani dia. Saat dia bekerja, baju itu bersamanya. Saat ia bepergian bersama teman- temannya, baju itu juga menemaninya. Aku benar- benar menyukainya. Rasanya sudah seperti lebih dari candu. Sudah sampai tahap menggilai. Memujanya dari hari ke hari. Selalu dia lagi, dia lagi.

Saat suaranya terdengar dari jarak lima meter, aku sampai berhenti bergerak. Degupan hati menyapaku dari jauh. Seolah dikepalaku ada antena yang sinyalnya bisa menguat saat dia mulai mendekat. Saat dia sudah berjarak tiga meter, wanginya langsung menyibak hidungku. Aku ingat setiap senti dari wangi yang selalu menyelimuti raganya itu. Aku ingat setiap hal tentangnya. Setiap inchi dari dirinya. Aku memejamkan matapun, aku selalu tahu kapan dia datang.

Lama- lama aku ini berbahaya. Dia lebih- lebih dari sekedar candu. Dia bisa berubah jadi obsesi. Obsesiku tentangnya. Bukan, bukan sekedar ingin memiliki, tapi juga ingin selalu didekatnya dari waktu ke waktu. Bersamanya selalu.

Aku benar- benar telah jatuh. Jatuh sejatuh- jatuhnya. Dalam sedalm- dalamnya.

Aku mau minta ganti rugi. Bukan hanya untuk waktu yang aku genggam hanya untuk memikirkannya. Tapi untuk semua obsesi yang lama- kelamaan semakin mengikat diriku.

Aku harus minta ganti rugi. Untuk tiap detik, setiap menit, dan setiap jamku yang kuhabiskan untuk memujanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang"

Dia tersenyum, senyum indah yang membuatku jatuh sejatuh- jatuhnya. Dalam sedalam- dalamnya.

Ini adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya kali kesepuluh bersamaku. Dan hari ini harus menjadi hari yang tidak bisa terlupakan. Dengan segenap keberanian yang kupunya, aku akan minta ganti rugi.

"Saat umurmu bertambah, maka sisa umurmu akan berkurang. Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa umurmu itu bersamaku, menjadi pendamping hidupku, selamanya bersamaku..?"

Dengan berbekal sebuah cincin berbatu ruby berwarna biru juga ditemani setangkai lily putih, aku memintanya. Oke, aku sadar betul dia itu lelaki yang tidak perlu diberikan bunga. Tapi untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, dia lebih dari sekedar indah. Melebihi keindahan setangkai lily yang sekarang tengah dipandang takjub olehnya. Dan untuk setiap ganti rugi yang akan ku ajukan itu, seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuk berkata tidak untuk pertanyaanku saat ini.

Dan dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang amat sangat kusukai.

"Yes, i will"

Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat hidupku benar- benar terasa sempurna.

Canduku, sayangku, permataku... Lee Hyukjae... tetaplah kau menjadi titik yang selalu ingin aku puja. Tetaplah menjadi alasanku untuk meminta ganti rugi itu.

Maka aku, Lee Donghae akan selalu menjadi pemuja, pecinta, pecandu dari seorang Lee Hyukjae yang begitu bersinar seperti permata.

..

..

..

..

..

Fin

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

Saengil Chukkae.. Our Cutie Pie.. Wish All the best for U...

.

.

.

.

.

DeSTORIA_


End file.
